dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hannah McKay's House
Hannah McKay’s House is a location in Season Seven and briefly in Season Eight of the Showtime series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. It’s the home of a murderer with whom Dexter Morgan becomes romantically involved. Description This is a white one-story house with a pink/orange trim, and it has two types of fence around it. Hannah-Flora Nursery is on the premises. The interior of the greenhouse is trimmed in green. Location 4065 S. Begonia Street Miami, FL Season Seven * “Buck the System” Wayne Randall’s mother brings a bag of his trophies to the police station, hoping to bring peace to the families of her son’s victims. Needing help to locate additional bodies, Sgt. Angel Batista and Dexter Morgan pay a visit to Wayne’s former girlfriend, Hannah McKay. Angel and Dexter are walking up Hannah’s driveway, when she steps into view. They introduce themselves and explain why they are there. She isn't cooperative, saying it was a long time ago, and she just wants to be left alone. When Angel warns that he can bring her into the station, Hannah agrees to be questioned, but insists that she must keep working. Dexter and Angel follow Hannah into a greenhouse full of flowers, Angel shows her photos of Wayne's victims and mentions the bag of trophies, but she refuses to help him. Angel complains about the humidity and walks back to the car to start the AC. Since Dexter has a court order, Hannah allows him to swab the inside of her cheek for DNA. During the process he drops the swab, and she subtly flirts with him. * “Do the Wrong Thing” Dexter has accused Hannah of being a murderer. As a peace offering. he tampers with a blood report to make it inclusive so that it clears her. He finds Hannah working in her backyard. She stands up, holding a dead rabbit which she admits to having poisoned because it was eating her plants. Dexter hands her the blood report and apologizes. He wipes dirt from her face, and she tells him she can get “pretty dirty.” Dexter asks to buy a plant and Hannah takes him into the greenhouse. To supposedly help in picking one out, she asks Dexter where he lives, what’s his place is like, and does he live alone. When he questions her about her dead husband, Hannah doesn’t reveal much. He inquires how long she’s had the place and she says for about a year, when the previous owner passed away. Dexter wonders if Hannah killed her. He picks out a flowering plant and Hannah gives it to him as a gift. She watches him as he walks away and smiles. From Sal Price’s files, Dexter learns that he bribed a funeral director to gain access to Beverly Grey’s body before she was cremated. Sal had stolen a sample of Beverly’s blood and ran it for Aconite, a poisonous plant that, if ingested, causes a heart attack -- and it grows on Hannah’s property. To verify the Aconite for himself, Dexter drives to Hannah’s house. She’s not home but her handyman is quite talkative. He has worked there for about ten years, first for Beverly Grey, and now for Hannah. He says Hannah took complete care of Beverly while she was ill -- feeding her, bathing her, taking her to the doctor - and never complained. The handyman says that Hannah wouldn’t let anyone else near Beverly, which Dexter finds suspicious. Dexter asks where the purple wildflowers are located, and is told they’re in the Southwest corner. He finds the plants and notices they’ve been harvested. Just then, Hannah appears and invites him inside for coffee. As they walk toward the house, she glances back at the Aconite where Dexter was standing. Hannah hands Dexter a cup of coffee, but he wonders if it’s poisoned and sets it down, telling her that he has to get to work. This angers Hannah and she asks why he keeps coming around to which he replies, “I want to take you out.” She assumes this means a date. After an initial refusal, he persuades her to go out with him. While on their date, Dexter attempts to kill her, but they end up having sex. * “Chemistry” In the morning, Dexter drops Hannah off at her house. They agree to not have sex again and Dexter says he won’t try to kill her again. After Hannah enters her house, Dexter notices Sal Price parked across the street. They approach each other and Sal says he now knows why Dexter’s blood work was so spotty. He was protecting Hannah. Dexter convinces Sal to keep quiet by promising to reveal Wayne’s last words about Hannah. Before he leaves, Sal warns Dexter to watch what he eats around her. After Sal persists, Hannah agrees to be interviewed about her time with Wayne at her house the next day. Dexter appears at her greenhouse that afternoon, informing her that he can't let Sal write about him in his book. He says he will take care of Sal, but won’t kill him because of his code. Hannah tells Dexter he doesn’t need do dress up his need to kill, and should just admit he likes to kill. Hannah says she doesn’t like to to kill, but it’s "survival of the fittest" and she is the fittest so far. When Sal arrives at Hannah’s house for the interview, she offers him lemonade, which he wisely doesn't drink. After Sal promises to not write about Dexter, Hannah admits to stabbing a woman while with Wayne and breaks down in tears. He retrieves tissues for her and, either then or at another point, she manages to poison his pen. Sal ends up dying in Dexter’s apartment, which infuriates Dexter. He shows up at Hannah’s house, reminding her that he was going to take care of Sal in a non-lethal manner. Hannah admits to putting an undetectable poison on Sal’s pen, knowing that he liked to chew on it. Hannah wishes she could have also gotten rid of Sal’s research on her, but Dexter reassures her that he erased it. Dexter asks why she killed her husband. Hannah says he was going to leave her if she didn’t have an abortion, but she later had a miscarriage. As Hannah and Dexter talk, they begin kissing and end up in bed. Dexter feels their chemistry but wonders if he’s capable of love. Debra Morgan receives a tox screen report that clears Hannah of Sal’s murder. Upset, she calls Dexter while Hannah is asleep beside him. Debra wants justice and tells Dexter, “Do what you do.” * “The Dark... Whatever” Hannah’s father, Clint, unexpectedly shows up at Hannah’s house and knocks at her window. Clint apologizes for his treatment of her and claims to have changed. Dexter, who is present, is skeptical. On another morning, Clint shows his true colors. He asks Hannah for $20,000 to finance his crawfish farm. When she insists that she can’t afford it, Clint storms out and drives off in his pickup truck. Hannah feels guilty for not giving her father the money. Dexter tries telling her that he hasn’t changed. Later that day, Clint returns to Hannah’s house. He is drunk and purposefully drives his truck through her greenhouse, destroying it. Clint runs his mouth, telling Hannah that he should have let her drown when she was a child, causing her to break down in tears. Dexter threatens Clint and tries to comfort Hannah. When Clint tries to blackmail Hannah, Dexter kills him and dumps him in the ocean. He returns to Hannah’s house to reassure her that her father won’t bother her anymore. Hannah tells Dexter that she loves him, and he replies that he thinks he loves her. * “Do You See What I See?” ''The episode begins with Dexter imagining a future with Hannah, where both have aged. Hannah is still working in her greenhouse, and Harrison is now 17-years-old. While at Hannah’s house, Dexter receives a phone call that Hector Estrada is up for parole that morning. He tells Hannah that Estrada is the last survivor of those responsible for his mother’s murder. Hannah remarks that maybe the Universe is giving him a Christmas present. Dexter attends the hearing and Estrada is released from prison. Dexter doesn't object since he wants to kill him. Dexter receives a text from Hannah requesting his help in carrying a Christmas tree into her house. While there, they makes plans to meet for Christmas Eve since Dexter is spending Christmas Day with Debra and Harrison. After Debra blacks out behind the wheel (but survives), Dexter suspects that Hannah poisoned her. On Christmas Eve, Dexter confronts Hannah at her house with his suspicions. Hannah denies her involvement in Deb’s accident, and accuses Dexter of having an inability to trust. Dexter finds proof that Hannah poisoned Debra’s water bottle. To protect Debra, he gives her Sal Price’s pen with the traces of Aconite on it. Dexter then goes to Hannah's house, and she greets him with a kiss under mistletoe. She senses something is wrong by Dexter's behavior. Just then, sirens are heard and Debra walks up to Hannah and places her under arrest for the murder of Sal. Season Eight * *Dress Code” Dexter and Hannah meet secretly in her old greenhouse. She reveals that she returned to Miami to ask Dexter to kill her controlling husband, Miles Castner, and that she still loves Dexter. Dexter says he feels the same way about her. However, Hannah leaves, hoping her husband won’t find out they met. (He does.) Related Pages * Wayne Randall * Clint McKay * Aconite * Beverly Grey * Sal Price Gallery Hannah's sign.PNG|'Hannah's sign' First view of Hannah.PNG|'First view of Hannah' Angel, Dexter meet Hannah.PNG|'Angel and Dexter introduce themselves' Angel and Dexter in greenhouse.PNG|Angel and Dexter in greenhouse''' Dexter takes DNA swab from Hannah.jpg|'''Dexter swabs Hannah's cheek Hannah's backyard.PNG|'Backyard' Dexter follows Hannah to greenhouse.PNG|'Dexter follows Hannah to greenhouse' Dexter and Hannah in greenhouse.PNG|'Talking in greenhouse' 1 Clint looks in Hannah's window.PNG|'Clint McKay looks through Hannah's window' 2 Clint brings Hannah's doll house.PNG|'Clint brings Hannah's dollhouse' 7 Drunk Clint.PNG|'Clint destroys Hannah's greenhouse' Hannah McKay.jpg|'Hannah and her coffee' Category:Locations Category:Season 7 locations Category:Season 8 locations Category:Residences Category:Indexter